Dark Side of the Pendulum
by DSpaceZ
Summary: A man loses his life. Revived by Zarc, he will help him revive. Why? Because this isnt a story about a hero. This is a story about someone doing what it wants. Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

"Okay... where the fuck am i?" A man asked looking around. He saw nothing but darkness and he felt like he was floating. "First of all, what happened. I remeber i was at a bus stop waiting for the bus, i see the bus, i give the signal for him to stop, he doesnt stop and... oh" He said remembering. "OH THAT FUCKER!" He bellowed, finally registering what he remembered. "That driver better hope i dont see him again, or ill will beat his ass!" He bellowed to no one. "Then again..." He calmed down. "Where am i again? If i died, is this hell? Cause sure it feels like it."

The man waited for... a long time since there was no way of telling the time in... wherever he was."Okay, if someone doesnt show up, im gonna start-" he started talking before he felt the everything shake. He started falling "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He hit the ground. "Ow. I think i broke something..." he said as he started getting up. He looked up and immediately fell back to the ground. In front of him was a giant dragon. You couldnt see its exact form since it waas clouded by some sort of purple mist, but he had green lights on his body. "Wait, giant dragon clouded in mist and green lights? Where have i seen this dragon before?" Before could remember more, he heard the dragon roar. It was so loud that he had to cover his ears. When the roar stopped, he looked back at the dragon and widened his eyes. Now there 4 smaller dragons standing in front of the giant dragon. As well as the previous ones, it was hard to see their actual forms, but you could see that each of them had a distinct characteristic: one had wings that almost shined, one had 3 fangs coming out of its chin, one had what appeared to be mouths on its back and the final one had a different colored eyes, red on the left and green on the right. "Wait, those eyes..." A lightbulb appeared above his head. "Odd-Eyes!?"

 **"Took you long enough**. **"** A deep, loud voice said. Before the man could respond, the large dragon turned into mist and started descending towards the ground. When it hit the ground, it broke apart, revealing a man. He was wearing a blue and white jacket with orange borders and a black undershirt. He is also wearing thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

"Zarc?" The man said. "Is this-"

"real?" Zarc finished. "Yes. I am very real."

"But how-"

"Are you able to meet me?" Zarc finished again. It was starting to get annoying. A tick mark appeared on the man head. Zarc chuckled. "Sorry, your reaction is just too funny to pass by. When you died, i was able to bring your 'spirit' to me before that idiot God was able to send you to hell." Zarc said.

"Okay, thanks." The man said before realization hit him. "Wait, what!? Why would i go to hell!?"

Zarc raised an eyebrow. "Well, when i brought you here, i was able to look at your life. You are lazy, you almost dont do any work and prefer others do it for you. You think that you are always right. And among other neutral things. I gotta say that your life wasnt going to get you into hell, but you wouldnt go to heaven."

"Then why would i go to hell?!" He asked

"When that bus ran you over, it lost balance and hit a kindergarten, exploding on impact. The passenger and many children died horrible deaths." Zarc explained.

"Holy shit..." The man said, feeling the urge to vomit before he realized something. "But wait, that wasnt my fault! It was the stupid driver that hit me and hit the kindergarten! He is the one that should go to hell!" He said, enraged that he would have gone to hell for something that wasnt his fault.

"Actually, it kind of is." Zarc said while scratching his head.

"Huh?" He blinked. " What do you mean?"

"Well, apparently when you signaled the driver, he got distracted for a bit and lost control of the bus." He explained.

"So wait, because i wanted to get on a stupid bus and made a stupid mistake, i was going to hell!?" He exclaimed. He gritted his teeth. "So i spent my entire life trying to be a good person and because of one lousy mistake, all that goes away? THATS BULLSHIT!" He yelled, punching the ground. "I wish i had another chance, if im going to hell, then i at least wanted to do whatever i wanted! I would do anything!" He yelled.

"Anything?" Zarc asked with a dark smile. The man looked up. "You say you would do anything for a chance in a second life? Then how about i give you that chance."

The man seem to calm down and smiled. "Really?"

"All you have to do is a small favour for me." Zarc chuckled.

The man started to sweat. "hey man, i know there are people who think you are into yaoi, but i dont swing that way."

Zarc blinked before he started to blush. "NO! GOD NO! WHAT KIND OF A SICK MIND DO YOU HAVE!? IM NOT GAY! GAH GOD HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK LIKE THAT! EVEN IF I WAS, I WOULDNt DO IT WITH YOU!" This got a 'HEY!' form said man. Zarc cleared his throat "Anyway. What i meant was you can help me with my revival."

"Your revival?" The man asked. "But in the anime, you do get revived-"

"My revival cannot be stopped. However, i want to avoid getting beaten. By that bitch Ray..." Zarc grit his teeth and the dragons roared behind him roared.

"Okay, but what do you want me to do exactly?" He asked.

"Simple. I want you to make sure that bicth Ray's fragments dont get in my way." He clenched his fist.

"Hmmm" He pondered. "What do you want me to do to them?"

"You can do whataver you need to do as long as you dont oppose me." He said before he raised his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

The man had his eyes shadowed by his hair. "You know, in another life i might have refused and made a good guy speech about other people life. But..." he shook Zarc hand. "fuck the others peoples lifes. Ill live life the way i want to."

Zarc smiled. "Good." The hand suddendly ignited a dark fire. The man wanted to get his hand away, but Zarc wouldnt let him. After a while, the flames disappeared. The man cluched his hand as he got on his knees.

"what the hell was that for!?" He asked.

"It was a way to give you power and to make sure you didnt disobey me. Look closely at your hand"Zarc explained as the man did what he said.

His hand was eminating a dark aura. Soon, it spread from his hand to his whole body. The man got up and showed a dark smile. "Amazing." He said. "I feel like i could take the whole world with this power."

"These are two of the gifts i wanted to give you." Zarc said. The man looked at him with a confused expression. Zarc chuckled. "This is the other one." He snapped his fingers. The man heard a a small growl coming from behind him. In the mist, he saw two red eyes glowing as they got closer. The being got out of the mist as he revealed its body. It was...

"Red-eyes Black Dragon!" The man exclaimed happily. The dragon got closer to him and when the dragon head was inches away from the man's, it opened his mouth and...

.

.

.

.

.

Licked he started to rub his face with man's face. The mans expression at seeing the dragon never changed. His face resembled the one of a child on Christmas.

Zarc and the four dragons sweatdropped at the scene before them. Zarc looked at his dragons and he had a soft smile on his face. "His face is just like mine when im with you guys..." he muttered. The dragons heard him and held their hands down. Zarc petted every single on of them individually and equally. After that he looked at the interaction. He cleared his throat, which got the man attention. "Im suprised you werent afraid of him. Most people would cower in fear at the sight of such a ferocious dragon."

"Whats there to be afraid of?" The man asked with a confused expression. "This dragon is awesome. Every since i was a little kid, i always wanted to meet him." He pe the top of the dragons head, which got what can be considered a purr from him. **(A/N: I dont know what to call it so roll with it.)** "Thanks Zarc."

Zarc showed a rare smile. "You are welcome..." Zarc then realized something "I never got your name."

"Oh its..." He stopped. _Should i use my real name? I mean, i am tecnically dead, so this might be a new beginning for me. Bu what name should i use?_ He hear a small grunt coming from Red-Eyes. He looked at his red eyes, which showed worry. He pet the top of his head to calm him. _Wait a minute..._ He looked at zarc and smiled. "Kuro. Shinku Kuro."He answered.

"Very well. Kuro. Now it is time you go and make me fulfill your mission." Kuro vision started to darken. "And do not worry, i will always be beside you." Kuro blacked out.

Light shone on an alleway. Then a dark mist started forming around the ground. When it disappeared, a person was laying on their back. Due to the light, they slowly opened their eyes, letting them adjust. The person groaned. "Okay, not the worst way or the worst place to wake up..." he muttered as he got up. He looked around the alleyway. "Okay Zarc, where did you put me?" Kuro asked.

Kuro walked out of the alleyway. He had to shield his eyes with his arm due to the brightness. When he removed his arm, he widened his eyes.

He saw people walking around, having a happy normal life, people dueling while there were monsters flying around which can be considered normal around here, giant buildings with wierd structures. But what suprised him the most was the giant tower with a heart on top of it. Kuro almost screamed, but decided against it and screamed inside of his head. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

 _Im in heartland!?_ Kuro thought as he was walking, not knowing where to go. _I kind of expected to be in the Standard Dimension where the plot begins, so why am i here? Maybe because i like Ruri as a character, i ended up in here. Thats some fucking stupid logic. I gotta talk to Zarc the next time i see him. Speaking of him..._ He stopped as he looked at the mirror next to him. _I gotta thank him for the new clothes and new hairstyle._ He thought as he checked out his new look,

* * *

He had black boots, though they didnt look feminine to him. He was wearing black pants with a beld around him. along with a red long sleeved shirt. He had red eyes and a hairstlye similar to Zarc, only the silver was replaced by crimson and the green by black. He also had a pendant around his neck that showed a dragon head viewed from the top. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. _Im digging the Suzugamori Ren look._ He decided to stop looking at himself so that people dont think he is a ego-maniac.

 _Though i gotta say, seeing and actually being a city are tow different things. Its like it just screams joy. I feel bad that this place will become a warzone and many people willl be carded, but..._ He shruged his shoulders. _Wha can you do? Even if i stopped the first invasion, they would just send another while they capture Ruri. Speaking of which, how the hell am i going to find her? This is place must be as big as New York and i have never been in New York!_ He unconsciously put his hand in his pockets as a way to express his anger. **(Fun fact: i normally do this in public because i what you may call jazz hands where i use my hands while i talk and i do it even when i am thinking, so i do it in public so that people ddont think im weird... even thought what i am about to write cab be considered 'weird')**

 _What the..._ He felt something in his pocket. He took it out and widened his eyes. _How didnt i feel this before!?_ He thought suprised at what he saw. It was Duel Disk like he never seen before. It was black and it looked like a dragon head with a red eye in the center. There was a deck inserted in it where the mouth was supposed to be. He took it out and placed the Duel Disk in his belt. He turned the deck around saw the first card.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon..." he says and he could have sworn he heard a roar in response. Kuro smiled. "Looks like we will be in this ride together buddy. What do you say?" He asked in a low volume so that no one notices him talking to his cards. Kuro heard a soft growl in response. "Im going to take that as a yes. Now let me see that deck..."

* * *

Kuro was walking around, checking the cards he had, not paying attention to where he was going. _This deck is amazing. There are cards i recognize and some others. Im going to have fun using this deck. I should probably do a test run to-_ He didnt finish his thoughts as he slammed into someone. He dropped to the ground as he dropped his cards. "Owwww..." Kuro heard a voice whine. A very _familiar_ voice. He looked up and saw a girl with a very familiar purple hair. She was wearing a knee-length, yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt, and white high-heeled shoes. This girl was Kurosaki Ruri and she was massaging her head. Meanwhile, in Kuro side, face palmed. _HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT I RAN INTO THE PERSON I WAS LOOKING FOR ON THE FIRST HOUR I WAS IN!? THIS IS PLOT ARMOUR AT ITS FINEST! Though i am not complaining. Besides..._ He looked at her face. _She is kinda cuter in person_

Ruri opened her eyes to see who she ran into. She saw a boy with black hair on the ground and card spread across the ground. She widened her eyes. "Oh im so sorry!" She apologized while starting to pick up the cards "i wasnt seeing where i was going! I was on my way to the mall and i was looking at my list and..." she started rambling while apologizing.

Kuro got out of his trance and decided to help by picking up his cards as well. "No i should be the one to apologize. I was looking through my cards and i didnt see where i was going." They soon finished picking the cards. Ruri handed her pile to Kuro and he put that pile and his pile onto the deck holster. _Thank god i got the Fusion cards and she didnt read any of the effects._ Kuro thought gladly.

Ruri bowed. "Im so sorry!" she said.

"Its really okay! I just goot these cards and i was thinking of ways to use them. I simply wasint looking in front of me. So its my fault. Theres no need in apologizing, miss..." he said, pretending to not know her name.

Ruri stopped bowing and looked at him. "im Kurosaki Ruri. You can call me Ruri. Im so glad that you arent mad, Mister." she said while smiling.

"Shinku Kuro. You can call me Kuro. And its okay. None of the cards were damaged and it was an accident, so theres no need to feel sorry." Kuro assured her.

"But there must be something i can do?" Ruri asked, not backing down.

 _Geez Loiuse, you are too kind for your own good._ He thought as he spot a piece of paper on her hand. Then he realized something. "You said that you were going to the mall, right?" She nodded. "Well, im new in town and i was also on my way to buy some things for my place. If you want, you could help each other out."

Ruri seemed to think this for a while. She nodded. "Alright sounds fair."

"Okay, lead the way." He said. Ruri started to walk ahad of me as Kuro followed her as he sighed in his head.

 _Thank god she bought it. Would be hard to explain myself if she questioned me. But now that i found her, i need to find a way for her not to meddle in Zarc revival. He said i could do anything i wanted... i could kill her, but i dont want to do that. Besides, Shun would probably destroy the dimensions if he found out i killed her._ As they walked and Ruri explained some places, while Kuro seem to pay attention, he was listing off possible approach. _Kidnap her... no thats the same thing as Academia did and that turned out great. Steal her bracelet... doesnt stop Ray from reviving. Card her... i dont have the tecnology._ He ruffled his hair out of frustation. "Dammit!" he muttered.

"Kuro, is everything okay?" Ruri asked.

Kuro sweatted a bit as he scratched his head. "Nothing, just my head was really scratchy." He quickly lied. Ruri shrugged her shoulders and kept walking ahead. Kuro this time sighed in real life.

 _Dodged another bullet there. Dammit why is this so hard!? This would be so much easier if i had 'that'._ Kuro thought. Then, he saw something shine beneath him. He looked down and noticed his pendant was shining. "Why are you shining?" He asked as he brought the pendant towards his face. Suddendly the eyes shined a red color as Kuro eyes shined as well. This was unnoticed by everyone beside him. After the light shone down, Kuro let go of his pendant as it returned to his original position. His eyes were hidden by his hair. He started walking again as he catched up to Ruri. Nobody noticed the dark smile on his face as his eyes seem to have a galxy inside of them.

 _Kurosaki Ruri. Tonight, your life as you know it will end_

 **Yes new story. I thought about it and the Earthbound's decklist would be too complicated for me to write. Especially the dark summons. So this is a dark story to replace it.**


	2. UPDATE

**(This Update is in the other stories, so if you already read it, dont bother reading this one)**

 **Happy New Year everyone! Lets hope we can start this year the right way (unlike a certain blonde person that went to a certain country and went to a certain location and filmed something he shouldnt.) *COUGH***

 **Anyway, i bet you are all thinking "ANOTHER UPDATE!?". Yes i know, i probably have the same number of updates as i have chapters. XD But this is something that i want to discuss with you guys and i always put short parts or dont explain it all too well.**

 **1- Schedule: As i said before, i have to do a lot of work for my final year in high school and my week is always full, so writing chapters gets a bit hard. So this stays for people who want a definite schedule: there isnt. Im going to upload when i can and when i want to.**

 **2- Inspiration- Lately, i have getting writer block mostly on writing these stories and with schedules, it get a bit annoying to write. Sometimes i want to write, sometimes i dont. Thats basically it.**

 **3- Cards. For the record, English is not my primary language. Im Portuguese (if any of my readers is from Portugal, which i highly doubt it, say it in the reviews) and im not very into culture, literature or history in general , so making names is kind of difficult. That and making stats of certain monsters or effects of certain spells or traps and to see what type they are (continous, Quick-Play, etc). So if you think im just being lazy when i ask for monsters, while that is partially true, i believe that you guys can come up with better monsters than me (a great example are the ones that actually sent me cards, a ritual Blue-Eyes Knight for example or an improved version of Ritual). So if you have an idea for a card, feel free to send a PM or a review it on the story itself.**

 **4- Stories- As you guys can see, the only story that i actually update with chapters is CwEoB. The others are mostly on one or two chapters. As i said before, im having writers block and i also have a condition. I have attention deficit (Google Translate). To put it bluntly, i have a short attention span. I cant focus on thins for very long. This translates to my stories since everytime i thinkk of a new story, i want to write it and i forget that i have other stories to write. But i can tell this is getting annoying, so finnaly came up with a way to do this. A poll. Im going to make a poll and you decide the story that you want besides CwEoB. It can be:**

 **A) Eartbound: The pairing will probably be a harem. I will have the dark version of the Summoning Methods and i will change Ruri and Rin deck (Ruri new one will be Predator Birds so if you have any ideas for cards, send them please. and Rin im still trying to think of a name, but it needs to have something to do with Storm). This will be a M rated stroy with lemons and mention of rape scenes**

 **B) Dark Side of the Pendulum: This story will probably be as dark as Earthbound, if not darker. But only in the first chapters. If you want to know how dark... have you guys ever heard of Danganronpa? If yes, then you might know of a certain scene with a certain orange haired teacher... If not, go search Danganronpa Murder and Executions and you will probably get the gist of it. Im also going to change Ruri and Rin decks (the decks are the same ones from Earthbound. It will depend on the ones you choose.) This will be a M rated story with dark themes (im also going to rewrite the first chapter since i feel like it was written poorly)**

 **C) Darkspace: Yeah i didnt forget about this story. The pairing will be OC and Ruri obviously. The problem that i have with this story is Ruri as i would probably make her the same way she is in CwEoB. Basically, you would either read a copy paste Ruri from CwEoB and that would get boring real fast. In the other two stories she would be a bit different with the deck and the personality. This will be a T rated story**

 **The poll will be on my profile and i will probably end it next week (if you can't see the poll, just review what you want. Guest reviews will not be counted).**


End file.
